Talk:Fell Cleave
Skillchain Properties Concerning Skillchains... here's some testing results: Fell Cleave -> Steel Cyclone = Detonation Steel Cyclone -> Fell Cleave = Scission Fell Cleave -> King's Justice = Scission King's Justice -> Fell Cleave = Detonation Fell Cleave -> Sturmwind = Reverberation Sturmwind -> Fell Cleave = Impaction This seems kinda weird, cause if I'm reading this right, it would suggest that Fell Cleave has 3 elements, Scission, Detonation and Impaction. Also, I wasn't able to make any Lv.3 Skillchain, so that seems accurate.. I'm just kinda confused, cause only other WSs I know with 3 properties are Sidewinder, Slug Shot and Spinning Axe. Can anyone confirm these results? Zaphor 13:33, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Made some complementary tests : Fell Cleave -> Keen Edge = Gravitation Keen Edge -> Fell Cleave = Detonation Fell Cleave -> Fell Cleave = Detonation Weapon Break -> Fell Cleave = Detonation Fell Cleave -> Weapon Break = X Full Break -> Fell Cleave = X Definitely has 3 elements like stated above. Masamunai 20:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) *Although this skillchain has been out for some time I do not see notes with its alignments with the sea gorgets and Abyssea belts. Can someone add this or explain why it is absent. Damage For anyone interested in knowing what kind of damage this gives, I was campaigning last night and doing 500-1200/mob, very nice for racking in high amounts of exp, most I did was 8000 dmg in 1 ws. (i didn't die because flame giant was tanking them all)--Hakrev 03:11, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, in contrast to several AoE WS I know, this one actually does satisfactory damage, it's definitely useful for campaign, or to dispose of several smaller enemies. I did it fully buffed (300%, MS, etc) on the CoP 5-3 Goblin fight and took out ~65% of their total HP with it. In that context, I noticed something interesting too, Warrior's Charge seemed to only work on the actual target of the WS. Also, TP return is determined solely by number of hits that land on the boss I noticed. Zaphor 16:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) This seems to be doing even more damage since the update, in which SE changed it somehow (along with most of the new WSs). Interestingly enough, using my Luchtaine (which has only DMG:44), I am doing more damage with Fell Cleave than I am with Raging Rush on EP mobs. --Kyrie 16:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ' Fell Cleave Party spots ' If anyone has suggestions for good spots per area, please leave notes. Miku's FC Quick Guide So you wanna FC like a boss . here's what you should know to get started . Basic Idea Gather up a bunch of monsters and kill them quickly while not getting killed in the process . Dealing alot of damage while taking as little as possible is the key . This guide is heavily centered around Abyssea , but these steps can be applied to any where . this also presumes your Warrior is WAR/SAM . Sure you could use other combos , but why would you . Support a Red Mage with Lv5 Phalanx II . The higher their Enhancing Magic , the less damage you take , which is your goal . The ideal damage taken is 0 . the closer you can get to this , the better . Your RDM should be concentrating on Phalanx/Protect/-Na . not Cure bombing the WAR . Gear This depends on what you are cleaving . some mobs require no -PDT , some require the 52% cap . Overking Apkallu in Abyssea - Misareaux require no -PDT gear while Ypotryll in Abyssea - Konschtat requires 44% minimum . See atma for a better explanation this mechanic . An Earth path Telamon is a great choice if you plan on FCing alot , but any GA will do . I have seen ppl FC with Ukonvasara and Vermeil Bhuj . Atma This is where it can become complicated .This presumes also that you have 3 Atmas . There are a myriad number of working combos and personal choices . The main factors in this are : Gear , Target Monster , and Red Mage Enhancing magic . Atma of the Mounted Champion is possibly the best defensive atma to use . In my experience with a 44% -PDT build using GA , this Atma out performs any defensive atma . While you would think an atma such as Atma of the Stronghold would be superior , the VIT vs STR mechanic when coupled with Cruor buffs seems to win out over a huge DEF build . on a soft , squishy target, such as frogs or Apkallu , your other 2 slots will be something offensive . Atma of the Razed Ruins is highly popular for the Critical hit rate and damage . While Fell Cleave is STR based , dont obsess over it . using RR in place of a STR atma will yield higher damage output and there for faster kills . My personal 2 favorite Combos are : Atma of the Razed Ruins Atma of the Mounted Champion Atma of the Voracious Violet . this combo is great for squishy targets that may not hit so hard or fast . the Regain on VV really helps you get WS off more often as well as the Double attack and STR . Atma of the Mounted Champion Atma of the Gnarled Horn Atma of Roaring Laughter Your probly thinking this is a silly choice and the previously mentioned set is far superior . well you're wrong . this set is amazing effective especially when fighting a target that attacks hard and/or fast or are make very very large pulls . This set adds Counter in to your damage dealing mix and when coupled with Seigan is insane to watch . Job abilities , Items , Food Most monsters will require you to keep Defender up at all times , pribly a good idea to put at least 1 merit into its recast to ensure it never falls . 30+ monsters whackin on you could spell death if it drops for even to 1-2 seconds between timer cool down and re-use . Aggressor is another must when actually WSing . dont worry about your EVA , you wanna hit as many targets as possible . Retaliation should be up at all times when engaged . This is your main source of TP . Keep it active when fighting at all times . Seigan vs Hasso comes down to a few things : what you're fighting , your atmas , your gear , your personal tastes . since i love the counter build atma set , i use Seigan most often . I like Counter , i also like pulling every mob . You would use Hasso for the STR and Acc . in this situation haste has little bearing on your Damage however you shouldnt discount it . Haste is always welcome . Tavnazian Salad is a great 3 hour food if you're doing a marathon . Also dont forget in abyssea all those lovely blue chest with temp items . Stalwart's Tonic and Champion's Tonic can cut the number of WS needed to kill a wave in half or more . a macro for thier use is extremely helpful . Using Mighty Strikes is super fun but unless the WAR is keying all the chests its obviously not highly repeatable . The Pull now that the easy stuff is taken care of its time to actually fight . this is where the skill and technique lay , or lie , i am not quite sure . The main secret to successful pulls is monster placement , or stacking . you ideally want evey monster you have pulled right in front of you . Remember what i said about Retaliation ? It's Parry's cousin suffering from sever 'roid rage . If an attack can be parried , it can be retaliated . Fell Cleaves TP mod is also it's Area of Effect , not damage . @ 100TP it's AoE is about 5-8 yalms with 300TP being ~15 yalms . So while a targe that isnt infront of you will take damage , you will never hit it with anything other Fell Cleave , which slows your kill speed . this technique could take some time to understand or master but once you have it you can find a stack spot pretty easy (see pictures ) . your basic pull will probably go like this : Pull mobs , engage , hit JA macro , USe temps , WS . an important note here : you wanna gather and cleave quickly , especially since you're reliant on Phalanx to keep you alive . the 4 or so minutes can go by fast when gathering a pull . Using Defender's Recast is great way to track this . once you head out with fresh phalanx , pop defender and try and get back before you have to re-use it . a final word While the obvious and current use of Fell Cleave would be for Power Leveling Lv30+ jobs it also can be used to farm Time Extensions for extended stays in abyssea , or farming Key Items from chest or farming augmented items . How ever with these last uses you may find cataclysm to be superior in this respect since it makes Amber light opposed to FC's Ruby . Your target monster shuld either be aggressive and/or Link with each other to make pulling and gathering easy . You'll want to avoid most monsters that con higher than Easy Prey with low evasion and defense . Happy Cleaving . Mikumaru MIKUMARU 19:03, March 2, 2012 (UTC)